biomassfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cathy111/10th China International High-end Health Edible Oil
10th International High-end Health Edible Oil & Olive Oil (Beijing) Expo 2014 Date: April 8-April10, 2014 Venue: Beijing·China International Exhibition Center Subject: “Show top edible oil products，Build top edible oil brands” Approved by: Ministry of Commerce of P.R.C Support Unit: Center for Public Nutrition and Development of China(PNDC) 　 Chinese Cereals and Oils Association (CCOA) Sponsors: Cereals and Oils Nutrition Sub-Association of CCOA China Health Care Nutrition Council 　 Committee of Nutrition and Food for Elderly—Gerontological Society of China 　 High-end Edible Oil Committee of China Health Care Nutrition Council Organizer: Beijing Shibowei International Exposition Co., Ltd Official Website: http://www.oilexpo.com.cn/en/index.html Preview: 10th International High-end Health Edible Oil & Olive Oil (Beijing) Expo 2014(short for “Global Oil ”) takes place at China International Exhibition Center(CIEC) from April 8 to April 10. The Last exhibition attracts more than 300 companies to attend and the total space is over 10000 square meters. More than 20 embassies in China, and leaders from Ministry of Health, Ministry of Agriculture, Ministry of Commerce, State Forestry Administration, Development Research Center of State Council and over 30000 visitors from 26 countries together witnessed this grand feast. Industry giants gathered here, and the international olive oil association and pavilion of Argentina, Spain, Greece, Italy, Tunisia, Turkish hand in hand here, the domestic different provinces and regions tea oil association group met here, more unique special high-end oil products actively joined this fair. This fair gets high praise of exhibitors and visitors,and said the organizing work is of a great success, it plays an important role in trade service and public brand’s building. ★ Exhibition Center Introduction China International Exhibition Center(CIEC) locates in Chaoyang District, Beijing, the capital of China. Founded in 1985, China International Exhibition Center has developed into a comprehensive exhibition enterprise, with business ranging from venue management to show organization, overseas exhibition, stand construction and exhibition related services. ★Agents, Dealers and Buyers In order to offer better services for agents and dealers, please fill in and submit the Agent Intent Application. The organizing committee will submit it to related manufacturers or general agencies and make every effort to promote your business cooperation. All dealers who submit the Agent Intent Application are entitled to get CD-ROM about exhibitors’ catalogue for free and enjoy free promotion in six months with exhibition official website. Meanwhile, we will often post you the newest product information for enabling you to understand Industry dynamics at any time. ★ Professional Visitors 1. Dealers, agents, clients, application service providers, logistic warehouses and high-end edible oil suppliers with good ratings; 2. Wholesale markets for grain and oil, large supermarkets, edible oil chain stores, gift shop, community chain supermarkets, large food and drink institutes etc; 3. The organs veteran Bureau and Beijing organs directly under the Department veteran, Beijing army retired cadres, Commercial Department of Embassies in china, Provincial liaison offices in Beijing, SASAC central enterprise union system etc； 4. Foreign purchasers located in China，Import and Export trade Companies, colleges and institutes, Industry associations，enterprises technical staff, Senior Manager etc； ★ Exhibition products items 1. High-end edible oil: Camellia oil, Olive Oil, Rice Bran Oil, Sunflower Oil, Camellia Oil, Walnut Oil, Grape Seed Oil, Flax Seed Oil and other High-end Nutrition Oil 2. Nutrition edible oil: Nutrition peanut oil, Nutrition soybean oil, Nutrition blend oil，Nutrition salad oil, double low Rapeseed oil 3. Special healthy edible oil: grape seed oil, coconut oil, mustard oil, almond oil, wheat-germ oil piper ales seed oil, month amaranth grass oil, garlic oil, hazelnut oil，perilla seed oil，pumpkin seed oil，tomato seed oil, safflower oil, deep sea fish oil, milk thistle oil, cedar seed oil, delicate cotton oil, cornoil, canola oil, pine-seed oil, poppy-seed oil, silkworm pupa essential oil, pomegranate seed oil, lycopene edible oil, patent edible oil; 4. Many kinds of flavored oils: refined palm oil, sesame oil, pepper oil, prickly ash oil, mustard oil, chives oil, red spicy oil, ginger oil, noodle seasoning oil, chicken bone oil, bone oil, composite flavor oil, fish sauce flavor oil, butter oil, animal flavored oil, black pepper oil, barbecue flavored oil, Frozen food flavored oil, fresh scallop flavored oil, spicy oil, spice oil, powder flavored oil etc; Nut edible oil and all kinds of high-grade health oils, nutrition oil etc; 5. Various oil-bearing crops: sesame, sunflower, camellia seed, corn-germ, rice bran oil, Wheat Germ, Perilla seed, linseed, almond, Pine Nuts and other special raw materials; 6. Oil Equipments for: Pressing, Splitting, Transporting, Filling, Packing, Metering, Printer，capping machine, Sealing machine, container, plastic machine and Plastic oil bottle，bottle cap，label packaging, packing design, advertisement design, brand promotion, packaging equipment etc; ★ Organizing Committee：Beijing Shibowei International Exposition Co., Ltd Address: Room 904, Cell 4, Building 1, No 69 (Fortune street), Chao Yang Road, Chao Yang District, Beijing, China, 100123 Tel: 0086+10-85785006/7/8-621 ' '''Fax: 0086+10-51413308 ' '''Contact: Cathy, zhao Mob: 008615011005702 E--mail: sbwfair@hotmail.com ''' '''Website: http://www.oilexpo.com.cn/en/index.html Category:Blog posts